iDon'tWannaGoToCamp
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: What happens when Carly makes Sam and Freddie go to a COUPLES camp?  Seddie  obviously  and some Cibby. Beware of language usage and possible  most likely  sexual teasing/comments/mentions! :D
1. Prologue

**_Hey everybody! This is my new story! It's just in General POV now, but the real story will be in other POVs. Oh and, _**_Italics=Sam thoughts **and **_**Bold=Freddie thoughts_ Both=Both Words. Enjoy!_**

"Mwahahaha! I, Carly Shay, am completely evil!" Carly exclaimed as she ran down her apartment stairs. Her two best friends looked at her like she was an injured moose.

"Uuuum... How so?" Freddie asked cautiously, looking at her from the Shays' couch. Sam, sitting next to Freddie, nodded in agreement and looked at Carly with expectant eyes.

"Because, I'm making you two come to camp with me!" the brunette girl exclaimed.

"**_What? Why?_**" Freddie and Sam yelled together. After, the two "frenemies" turned to each other and slapped each other's cheek simultaneously. Then, they turned back to face their mutual friend.

"..." Carly mumbled looking down at her boots.

"_**What?**_" The brunette boy and blond girl asked at the same time again. Turned turned and glared at each other again.

"I said, because Gibby and I don't want to be alone at Camp Couples' Spa..." Carly called, earning their attention once again.

"**_WHAT!_**" the pair yelled furiously as they jumped off the couch.

"I am NOT going Shay! You can't make me go!" Sam yelled as she begged her friend.

"Yeah, Sam and I can't go to a couples spa camp! We're not together!" Freddie agreed.

"You two have to!" Carly protested before looking to the ground guiltily.

"And why can't we?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"Carly..." Sam warned.

"Because your bags are already down on the bus." Carly said right as the honking of a bus horn came. Freddie and Sam glanced at each other, having a little conversation with their eyes.

"_Should we go?"_

_**"**_**Noway, we can't!"**

_"But Carly already bought the tickets."_

**"Why do you care Sam?"**

_"I don't like wasting money."_

**"Fine, it's only for a week right?"**

_"Yeah, let's just get this over with."_

"Fine, let's go." Sam said with sigh as she began walking to the door.

"Yay!" Carly said as she followed her friends. The trio went all the way down to the bus in silence. That is, until Carly saw Gibby.

"Carls!" Gibby called exictedly.

"Gibs!" Carly called as she ran to her boyfriend's outstretched arms. The couple embraced and kissed for several seconds.

"Eh heh hem!" Sam shouted, causing Gibby and Carly to pull away from each other: Carly blushing and Gibby smiling as is he won a gold medal in the Olympics.

"Let's just go. Where is it anyway?" Freddie asked as the four friends climbed onto the huge bus.

"Oh, you know... Colorado." Carly said, attempting nonchalance, but failing sadly.

"_**COLORADO!**_" Freddie and Sam yelled together once again.

"Dude." Sam said, looking at her best friend. Carly shrugged and took a seat next to Gibby, causing Sam and Freddie to sit next to each other in the aisle across from the couple. Soon the bus was on it's way to the airport apparently.

"Oh and did I mention that this is a three week trip?" Carly asked quietly.

"_**DUDE!**_" Sam and Freddie yelled. This was going to be a loooong trip...

**_Good? Bad? I don't know why, but I'm not very happy with this chappie... probably because it's the prologue! Anyway, please Review! I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, but I will probably post sooner. Who knows! _**


	2. Lift Off

**_Hey! So... I didn't wait for 5 reviews... I waited for four! So a big thank you to brooke.h16, Seddiegirl, Dorky LuvBD, and Jonny 101st! I hope that this chapter is more exciting and funny than the last one! Once again, when Freddie and Sam have an eye conversation, _**_Italics=Sam **and**_** Bold=Freddie_. Get it? Got it. Good! Now then... onto the story! Oh, and one last thing, DIA stands for Denver International Airport, in case you didn't know!_**

"Now boarding the 6:55 flight to DIA." the overly sweet voice of a flight attendent said over the intercom. Let me just say this:

"I cannot believe we're doing this.." I said to Freddie as I grabbed my bags and made my way to the plane.

"I know what you mean." Freddie agreed, falling in step next to me. I smirked with my newly found insult.

"How could you? You don't have to hang out with you!" I said making Freddie glare at me with his big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"You're right, I have to hand with you." he countered quickly. I nodded in approval.

"Look at you Benson. Finally growing a backbone. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." I complimented, taking my seat by the window.

"I think that it comes with the muscles." he bragged cockily as he took the seat next to me. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain. "Ow!"

"Don't get cocky on Momma." I warned, buckling my seat belt automatically. Hey, when you have to drive with my mother everyday, you learn to be safe!

"Alright, sorry." Freddie said with a sigh, also buckling up.

"Good boy." I said, patting his head. Freddie picked up a magazine and began to read as we waited for the plane to take off. I just looked out the window.

"Hey Sam." Freddie called. I turned and faced his smirking face.

"What Ferderly?"

"You never denied my muscles." he gloated. Oh ho, bad move Benson...

"But I didn't agree either." I pointed out, glaring.

"Yeah, but you didn't disagree."

"Yes bu-"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we are now going to begin take off. Please fasten your seatbelts." the pilot interupted me. I felt my stomach drop. Lift off. It was the one of the few things that scared the shit out of me. I stiffened visibly in seat.

"Sam? You okay?" Freddie asked, looking deep into my eyes. From then on, we spoke with our eyes.

_"No, I am in no way okay."_

**"What? Why?"**

_"Lift off."_

**"Aw, is wittle Puckett scared of wift off?"**

_"I'm serious Benson."_

Freddie suddenly grabbed my hand and smiled softly at me. I tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure I failed. Then I felt the plane begin to leave the ground. I held onto Freddie's hand for dear life. Soon, the plane was in the air and making the first turn, my least favorite thing ever. As the plane jerked to the side, I stiffened more and my eyes went wide. Freddie tenderly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, and shortly after, we were smoothly flying. I breathed a sigh of relief and let go of my death grip on Freddie's hand. Freddie stretched his fingers and looked in my eyes again.

**"All better?"**

_"Shut up."_

**"I was serious this time!"**

_"Yeah sure."_

**"Really Sam, are you okay now?"**

_"... Yeah... thanks."_

**"That's good to he- Wait. What?"**

_"I said thanks."_

**"That's what I thought... You sure you're alright?"**

_"Shut up nerd."_

Freddie felt my forehead then shrugged.

"So, how long is this flight?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know like, three hours maybe." he replied uncertainly.

"How can you not know? Aren't you the smart one!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"How would I know? I learned of this whole camp fiasco the same time you did!" Freddie whispered back.

"Well, find out! Momma wants to know if she can nap."

"Fine, I'll ask Carly and Gib- Oh GROSS!" Fredlumps suddenly whisper/screamed.

"What's your problem Freddor- EW!" I said as I looked over to find a certain brunette and a certain mermaid practically eating each other's faces. I looked around, trying to get rid of the image that was now burned into my mind, but all I saw was more couples swapping spit!

"This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life." Freddie groaned.

"I am going to laugh so hard when they all get mono..." I grumbled.

**_Like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? I won't know if you don't review! Oh yeah, I always forget this:_**

**_Disclaimer: iOwnNothing :)  
><em>**


	3. Here in Your Arms

_**Oh my gosh! I got 10+ reviews this time! I'm telling you, reviews make me type faster. It took a lot of will power not to publish this story yesterday! Please chappie an excuse my randomness!**_

_**Disclaimer: iStillOwnNothing **_

"Oh my God, please kill me now! Even if I go to hell, just kill me now!" Sam fakely prayed from her seat. I know exactly how she feels. Who wouldn't feel suicidal? Here we are, two single frenemies, on a plane with a bunch of couples making out!

"And God, if you're kind enough to kill her, take me too!" I joined in. Sam laughed a little and put her folded hands down.

"Amen!" she called.

"Amen!" I repeated laughing. Sam looked into my eyes, telling me for an eye conversation. I like to think of them as iConversations. Ha ha ha... get it?

**Yes Princess?**

_Don't call me Princess. How much longer?_

**Only like fifteen minutes or so. **

_Fifteen minutes of this shit..._

**Well, at least there isn't any turbulence. We don't want wittle Sammy getting fwightened.**

_Shut it Benson... haha SILENCE! I kill you!_

"I love Jeff Dunham!" I suddenly exclaimed out loud.

"Oh, I think that you mean..." she started, sending me a message through her eyes. I smiled when I recieved it and nodded slightly.

_**"Je-fu-fu! Dun-HAM!"**_ we yelled together. We both erupted into fits of laughter.

"How have you even seen Jeff Dunham? Doesn't Crazy block all of the channels?" Sam asked after we calmed down a bit.

"Please Sam, I am a tech geek who has been trained to hack the highest in spy technology computer systems." I lied slightly. Well, it was an implied lie.

"So you're letting her give you tick baths in exchange for Comedy Central?" Sam asked. I looked down ashamed.

"Maybe..."

"It's okay Fredweird. I'll just ridicule you for the rest of your sad life." she said with a comforting voice as she rubbed circles on my back. Suddenly, the plane began to shake. Sam's hand froze and when I looked up at her, she was as pale as a sheet.

"I'm sorry passengers, we seem to be having some slight-" the plane had another huge tremor, "-some major turbulence. Please do not worry and just remain seated." I could tell by Sam's eyes that she was scared. Like seriously, legitimately scared. She slowly, robotically pulled her arm away from me and curled into a ball on her seat. The plane continued to furiously shake. I lifted the little arm rest from between us and pulled her onto my lap.

"It's gonna be fine Sam. Just fine. Look, everybody's still catching mono." I said soothingly. She began to shake almost as much as the plane was.

"It'll be okay." I whispered into her ear, visibly calming her. She relaxed into my chest and I could smell her hair. She smelled like coconut and pineapple. Like a pinaclalda. Soon the plane stopped it's vibrations and Sam breathed out in relief.

"I thought that God was seriously going to kill me there." she murmured as she moved off my lap.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked, strangely hoping for her to say something about being held close to me. She had fit so perfectly to me that it was almost scary.

"No, it really wasn't. Thanks to you Benson." she responded with one of those rare, soft smiles that she gives out every now and then. Then, she did the completely unexpected. She... punched my shoulder. You thought I was gonna say that she kissed my cheek. Well, nope. That's not how Pucketts roll.

"Ow!" I yelled, even though it didn't hurt at all. It really just kind of tickled, but I like humoring Sam.

"That was for making me feel like a puzzle piece." she said. I bet that I looked very confused, because I was! What did she mean! "Like a puzzle piece"? What?

"What?" I voiced my thoughts, but Sam already had her ear buds in. She couldn't mean it like I had. Could she?

"AAAAWWW!" I heard a squeal from next to me. I looked at Sam, but she was looking around as well.

"You two are so cute! How long have you been together?" I heard someone ask Sam and me. It was from a blond behind us.

"Uh, we're not together." Sam said uncomfortably, after taking her ear buds out.

"Really? 'Cause it seemed like you two had been together for at least a year." a red haired boy said for the seat next to the blond.

"I'm Karla and this is my boyfriend Chris. Are sure you aren't going out?" the blond, Karla, asked with Chris nodding along. Sam and I exchanges looks of confusion before turning back to the couple and opening our mouths to answer.

"Good evening passengers. It is currently 9:30 PM mountain time and we are beginning our decent to DIA. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for a smooth landing." the pilot's announcement said, cutting us off. I shrugged before turning back in my seat and buckling up again. Sam did the same and stuck her ear buds back in. I looked at her, contemplated how suicidal I was, then I grabbed one of her ear buds and stuck it in my ear.

You are the one, the one that lies close to me.

Whispers "I've missed you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.

Now there's no place else that I could be,

But here in your arms.

The techy music blasted into my ears. My eyebrows shot up at one of my favorite songs. I looked at Sam in confusion when she turned off the song. Oh, another iConversation.

**Why's you turn it off?**

_None of your business!_

**Sam...**

_Fine, I was embarrassed to be caught listening to techno._

**Why?**

_That's more of your thing..._

**So?**

_So, I- You- Carly- Techno- AGH! Shut up!_

**In case you didn't notice, we're not talking. *smirk***

_Watch it Fredward._

**Fine, sorry, and just so you know, Here in Your Arms is one of my favorite songs.**

_Mine too, I MEAN- I hate that techy crap..._

**Sam, it's just me. **

_*sigh* HelloGoodbye is almost my favorite band._

**See, was that so hard?**

_No..._

"Sam likes techno!" I whisper/yelled, laughing.

"I will kill you nub." she threatened, but there was a smile on her lips.

"No you won't, Carly wouldn't let you." I argued smugly.

"Touche Frederly."

"Indeed Princess." Suddenly, the plane began to shake slightly again, I'm guessing from beginning our landing. I grabbed Sam hand like I had before and she squeezed it. Before too long, the plane stopped its tremors and the pilot came on again.

"Welcome to Denver!" he called, assuring us of the landing. Sam dropped my hand and unbuckled to get her luggage. "Please unload safely and check for all of your luggage."

"And check with a doctor before sharing any drinks or spit!" Sam yelled as she and I ran off the damned plane.

**_Did ya like? Love it? Want some more of it? Goodness I'm weird... anyway! Please Review!_**


	4. Just Peachy

**_Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter and I hope its really funny! Really I do. Please Review because they make me type faster!_**

**_Disclaimer: iStill Own Nothing _**

You will not believe this! The camp place thingy got-

"Limos!" Freddie yelled as we walked out of the airport behind some "camp counselor" chick.

"Yes, one for each couple!" she replied cheerily. Freddie and I glanced at each other.

_No no no!_

**Aw Sam! Why not!**

_Freddie, we. Aren't. Dating._

**I. Know. That.**

_Then why on earth-_

**Sam. They're limos.**

_Point?_

**Saaaaaaaaaaam.*whines***

_Ugh! Fine, let's go._

"Yay!" Freddie called as I sighed. Carly looked at us oddly then shrugged and turned back to face the counselor.

"Every limo is a different color. We have green, red, blue, yellow and purple. Pick a color everyone!" Blondie the counselor said. I knew exactly which color I wanted.

"_**We call-**_" Freddie and I yelled at the same time.

"Red!" I yelled.

"Blue!" Freddie yelled at the same time. We turned and glared at each other.

"Red." I said in a low threatening tone.

"Blue." he said the same way.

"Red." I repeated stepping closer.

"Blue." Freddie did the same.

"Red!" Another step.

"Blue!" Another step.

"RED!" Step.

"BLUE!" Step.

"That's it!" Carly yelled. Freddie and I were nose to nose glaring. "Now you guys get purple!"

"_**Purple?**_" we asked, finally turning away from our stare down. Carly nodded and pointed to the purple limo.

"Yes now go!" she demanded. Freddie and I grumbled as we walked over and right before we climbed in, we heard the murmurs to Carly.

"So they're the love/hate couple." one more of stated than asked.

"Yep, you could say that." Carly replied, then Fredwad closed the door. I looked around the limo and it was amazing. There was a mini fridge with a ton of Peppy Cola in it, a huge sound system and tons of cds and even an ipod dock, a lot of space and a sun roof. There was even a tiny chandelier! Now, I could have stared at all of this, but no I was bit more preoccupied my the fancy candle lit dinner and table in the middle of the limo. I don't know how I missed the smell of ham before, maybe it was Freddie's amazing cologne I was busy smelling.

"Look Sam, ham." Freddie pointed out. I chuckled a little before standing and walking over t the table. I took a seat in one of the fancy white seats and began eating. Freddie soon joined me and all was well. Until the limo started moving! Then almost all of my food fell into my lap.

"_**Oh shit!"**_ we cursed, both standing. I sighed and wiped off some of the food.

"Looks like Momma needs to change." I mumbled, walking over to my bag and pulling out a different pair of skinny jeans. These were some more dark wash jeans that were just plain except for some jewel work on the butt. I told Freddie to not turn around and ,for once, he listened. Soon, I was in my clean jeans and back at the table. I didn't have food, but Freddie did. At first, he protested against my stealing of his food, but soon gave up and just let me eat. Before we knew it, we were pulling into some gas station.

"Hello, this is your driver. I just need some gas, feel free to get out and buy some candy or something." a dry voice said over an inter com type device. I looked at Freddie and we shrugged before getting out and walking into the gas station's little store. We (and when I say "we" I really mean Freddie) bought some Red Vines and then began to walk back. On our way to the limo, a huge truck came along and drove in a puddle. Freddie and I were complete soaked.

"Really?" I called after the racing vehicle. I sighed and began to walk again with Freddie following close behind. I climbed into the limo first and took the private moment to change my pants. I changed into some zebra stripe fuzzy pajama pants instead of more jeans. Then Freddie came and looked at me.

"Nice pants." he smirked. I glared at him and began to remove my wet shirt.

"SAM!" Freddie yelled and I pulled my shirt back down.

"What?" I asked looking around urgently. Then I saw him. He was covering his eyes but I could still see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm here!" he said as an explanation. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and?" I challenged.

"I'm a guy and you're a girl."

"So?"

"I'll see your- um- your- uh- your-" he stuttered.

"You'll see my bra. SO? You've seen me in a bikini and a bra is basically a bikini top with an under wire. Really? The worst that could happen was you get a boner." I said with a smirk. I turned around and began to take off my shirt again. And then, the unthinkable happened. The hook of my bra broke. And it was a strapless bra.

_**(I was going to end it there, but I feel like being nice)**_

I began panicking.

"Sam? Is everything okay? What was that snap?" Freddie asked as he began to turn around too.

"Um, yeah, but I just need you to get me another bra." I said, my voice wavering slightly.

"Why?"

"Because the hook of my bra snapped! Just hurry it up!" I nearly yelled. I could feel myself blushing. My cheeks were really hot! I felt a tap on my shoulder and I hesitantly turned around. Oh my god...

"Here's your bra." a shirtless Freddie said quietly while handing me a blue bra. I took it slowly, and trust me, that wasn't on purpose. I meant to snatch it from him as quick as possible, but I got a little... distracted by his pecs. And his abs. And his arms, oh god his arms.

"Th-thanks Fredifer." I quietly responded. I hadn't realized that by grabbing the bra (with both hands 'cause I'm smart like that), I was letting go of the bra that was currently shield my boobs. That's right, now I'm standing in front of a shirtless Freddie with out a bra on. That's just peachy...

**_So? How was it? Good? Bad? Funny? Punny? I won't know if you don't review!_**


	5. Couple?

**_Hey! Sorry this is so short, I'm really sleepy and I had to do a bunch of projects today... sigh... anyway, ENJOY! OH! And I wanted to say thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys give me! I love 'em!_**

**_Disclaimer: NO.  
><em>**

Oh. My. Freaking. Chiz. Sam Puckett is standing in front of me half naked. I don't mean she's wearing a bikini, no. I mean the top half of her body is exposed. And so is my chest, but I'm a guy, I can do that. I couldn't help but stare at her round, perfect breasts. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Her face turned bright red and she quickly put on the blue lace bra I had brought her. She stared into my eyes and her eyes were filled with embarrassment.

_Stop staring at me, dorkus._

**I- I can't.**

_What do you mean you can't?_

**... I like that bra on you.**

_... Sh-shut up n-nub._

I smiled at her embarrassed glare and she smiled back. Then, the limo suddenly jerked to a stop, making Sam fall over... on top of me. I fell down, too. Not just from Sam's weight (which was actually very light) but from the sudden stop as well. Problem is, is that her mouth kind of landed on mine. And... I liked it. A lot. Her lips were so soft and slightly moist. I didn't realize that I had begun to actually kiss her until she began to respond. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, and it soon gave me the courage to slide my tongue along her lips. Just as she began to open her mouth, I heard a car door opening.

"Welcome Buena Vista, Colorado!" I heard the car door opener say. It was a feminine voice, but not Zoey's. Sam nearly jumped off of me and grabbed a shirt, throwing it on as soon as she could. I got up soon after and also put a shirt on.

"Oh, um. I'm really sorry I interrupted!" the girl said as she closed the door. She had long medium brown hair that went down to the middle of her back with red streaks in it. After she left, Sam and I were left in silence.

"So..." I said awkwardly

"Um, yeah. Do you just wanna-" she started.

"Forget about it?" I finished and she nodded.

"Yep, so we better get going! Come along Fredicus!" she called as she jumped out of the limo onto a steep, rocky mountain side. She began to fall backwards, but luckily, I was there and caught her by her waist. We looked into each other's eyes as I stood her upright. I leaned in slightly, but stopped and let her go, blushing. When I looked at her, she was blushing too.

"Uh, thanks Fred-"

"All couples meet at Kachina! Like NOW!" Lola's voice called over a huge speaker phone. Sam and looked at each other then followed the rest of the couples. Wait, wait, wait! I just thought "the REST of the couples"! Why did I think that about Sam and me? Oh no...

"Yo Fredalupe! You coming or what? Carly and Gibby are waiting for us." Sam called over her shoulder by... a heated pool? Maybe life won't suck so much here.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said, speeding up my walking. Sam laughed and lightly punched my shoulder. Then we walked into the Kachina there was music playing from a live band! It was awesome! Until we noticed that, once again, almost every couple there was making. Well, four out of five of them... WAIT! SAM AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE! Why do I keep saying we are?

**_SOOOOOO? How was this chappie? Was the outcome of Sam's mishap sastifying? Tell me what band/singer you want to be the live performers!_**


	6. Milkshake

**_Hello! So, this chapter is for Dorky LuvBD! Happy birthday! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, I love them! Anyway, please Enjoy!_**

Freddie and I walked into "Kachina" with the other people and began to search for Carls and the mermaid. There was some band playing and damn, they're good.

"Sam! Freddie!" I heard my fest friend call. We turned and looked at Carly, waving us over to a seat by a pillar. We walked over to the happy couple and took our seats.

"Hey guys, anything fun happen in your limo?" Gibby asked. I shuddered at the thought of Carly and Gibby having "fun" in their limo. Then, I blushed. Yeah, Sam Puckett blushed, get over it. You would blush too if you had made out with just about the hottest guy ever. Wait... HOLY FREAKIN' CHIZ! I did not just think that about a nub! But I did. I-I-I mean I didn't.

"Everything okay Sam? You seem to be having an internal dilemma." Carly asked and I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm good and nothing fun happened, I was with the nub." I replied, smirking.

"Sam, do you have to push my buttons?" Freddie asked with a sigh.

"What can I say, your buttons are fun to push." I said with a shrug and a smile. Damn, now I'm smiling at him.

"So, you love pushing my button?" he asked with a smirk. I looked at him and glared, then slapped his cheek. Now, you must be thinking "What?", well, Freddie said it all... dirty.

"Pervert." I said, making Freddie laugh.

"I've learned from the best." he replied. I jokingly looked at Carly, appalled.

"Carly, how could you?" I asked, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Carly just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I meant-"

"HEEEELLOOOOO COUPLES!" Freddie was suddenly cut off by blondie, aka Zoey, and, oh my god, the chick that caught me and Freddie.

"I'm Zoey and this is Lola, we'll be your camp counselors for the next couple of weeks!" Zoey said.

"These next few weeks aren't just a vacation, this is also a camp to help build trust in your couples. So, while most of the day will be spent at our heated pool or hot tub, the game room, the snack room, the volleyball court, your rooms, and looking at the beautiful mountains, there are also a few trust exercises." Lola explained, wiggling her eyebrows ever so often.

"What are these people doing, promoting teenage sex?" I whispered to Freddie. He nodded in agreement and tried not to laugh.

"Such as, The Scream. The Scream is a huge swing like ride that has you drop about 120 or so feet and then just swing. The other exercises are secrets." Zoey continued.

"There are also a few events. The talent show is one, and you can enter either solo or however really. Even the crew will be performing! Then there's the weekend dances. One takes place every Saturday night, starting next week. We will also be having several concerts by the amazing band, A Rocket to the Moon, and several mini concerts by various bands. One concert will be held every other day!" Lola exclaimed. Oh, so that's who was playing earlier.

"Then there's nightly karaoke, starting tomorrow." Zoey finished with a smile. Joy, just another way for Carly to show off. I love Carly, but sometimes her perfection is annoying.

"That's all for tonight, girls are on one side of the hall and boys on the other. Hey, this may be a couples camp, but we are not promoting teenage sex." Lola said, answering my earlier question. Everybody started getting up, except for me and Freddie.

"_**Hold on! What about dinner!**_" Freddie and I yelled simultaneously. Lola and Zoey looked at us with confused expressions.

"What about dinner?" Zoey returned the question.

"Well, are you gonna feed us?" I demanded. Lola and Zoey exchanged a look.

"No." they said together.

"What the hell! Why not?" Freddie said, nearly reading my mind.

"You already had dinner." Lola said, then smirking, added, "And dessert." Freddie and I glared daggers at her and she shrugged innocently.

"_**But we're huuungry!**_" we whined. Zoey laughed a little and nodded.

"Fine fine, the snack room s probably still open, go buy some ice cream or a milk shake." she said with a smile and I smiled back. Freddie and I nodded then finally left after all the couples had gone.

We walked over to a building near the pool the said SNACKS, so we were pretty sure that that was where the snacks were. We walked inside and ordered a milkshake. When the man handed us the drink, we sat down outside, right beside the pool.

"MMM! This is so good!" I exclaimed after taking a sip of the snack.

"I know!" Freddie said after me. We continued with our milkshake happily.

"AW, look at you two, acting all couple-ish!" Carly squealed. We looked over at he and Gibby we questioning expressions.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked her.

"Well, you two are calmly sitting bya pool and sharing a milkshake." she pointed out. I looked at Freddie for a moment.

_Sorry about this._

**Sorry about what?**

Then I pushed Freddie into the water. When he resurfaced he looked shocked.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. I shrugged then continued sipping the shake. That is, until Freddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the water as well.

"What the fu-" I started.

"Watch your language Sam." he said with a smirk. I glared at him, then smirked myself.

"Sam, what are you planning...?" he asked cautiously. I smiled and then leaped over and dunked my nerdy boyfriend.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. I batted my eyes innocently and giggled. Freddie playfully glared at me and splashed some water in my face. I gasped and splashed back laughing.

"Oh, your gonna get it now Puckett." he said threateningly.

"Only dish out what you can handle, Benson." I replied, smirking. He splashed me again, and I splashed back. We continued our little war until there was suddenly a bright light flashing on us.

"Guys, the pool's closed." Zoey said, smiling.

"Oh, our bad." Freddie said, smiling even though he looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah we're getting out now." I continued. Freddie nodded and began to climb out, so I splashed him one more time then hopped out. Zoey shook her head at us, laughing.

"Get to bed you two, it's nearly midnight." she called over her shoulder while walking we away. Freddie and I shouted an 'okay' then began the walk up a hill to the cabin where we were apparently staying.

Freddie and I bickered about who had won our water war until we got to the rooms our bags were outside of.

"So I guess we'll finish this tomorrow." he said picking his bags up.

"There's nothing left to finish Benson, I won." I replied, picking my own bags up.

"No no no, I won Puckett." he argued, setting his bags down and taking a step towards me.

"Oh is that what you think happened." I laughed, copying his movements unconsciously.

"That's what I know happened." he said smirking and taking another step.

"Not quite, you forgot that I won." I took another step.

"How could have won, if I won." Now we were pressed against each other, but had no clue.

"But I won Ben-" I was cut off by the warm sensation of Freddie's lips cradling mine. I kissed him back whole-heartedly.

We picked up right where we had left off before: Freddie tracing my lip with his tongue. I opened up eagerly and he slipped in his moist, warming tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tangled together, more in a dance instead of a battle. He gently ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth, sending shivers down my spine. Those shivers seem to make both of us realize our actions and we jumped apart.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before slapping each other.

"_**Ouch!**_" we whisper yelled, glaring. I grabbed my bags and nearly ran into my room. Once I closed the door, I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Everyone else was already asleep, including Carly. Funny, I hadn't even realized she had left earlier. I shrugged and then changed into my pajamas. Well, different pajamas. I climbed into a bunk bed and laid down and just thought. And that is when I noticed that I had called Freddie my boyfriend. Well shit.

_**How was it? This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far! Sorry for any OOC-ness! And, I couldn't decide on one band so I made it this way! Please Review!**_


	7. Meet the Boys

**_Ah I am so so so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've just been so damn busy with school work! GAH! I'll try to update sooner, but I start finals next week and have to study hard this week, so please dont get mad if I dont update! I start summer soon and will be able to update more often! Anyway, Enjoy!_**

Okay, this is getting out of hand! I just kissed Samantha Puckett, again! Not that it wasn't amazing, because, trust me, it was. It felt like, not sparks, more like pop rocks. It was... unforgettable. After we slapped each other, Sam left so I did too. I went into my room to find the other four guys up and talking about their girlfriends.

"Freddie!" Gibby said in greeting.

"Hey Gibs." I replied, setting my things down by a bunk bed. I then sat next to Gibby, with the others.

"Hey Freddie, I'm Eli." one with black hair said, holding out his hand. I shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Al. It's nice to meet you Freddie." the one with light brown hair said.

"Same to you." I replied politely.

"You already know me." Chris said. I laughed a little and nodded.

"So, what're we talking about?" I asked.

"We were about to introduce our girlfriends, more or less." Eli replied.

"Yeah, well, we were about to tell who we're dating." Al clarified.

"I'll start! I'm dating Carly, the brunette or love of my life." Gibby said smiling widely. I smiled as well, knowing that Gibby meant it and that Carly felt the same way.

"I'm dating my Clare, the one with short honey hair. She's the saint to tame my demon." Eli said with a smirk. We all laughed at his description of Clare.

"I'm dating Karla, the one with short blonde hair. She is the cookie to my dough." Chris announced, making us laugh again.

"I'm dating Mei, the short one with long pitch, raven black hair. I love her more than anything." Al said in admiration. I smiled, Al seemed so sure and serious, I was amazed.

"What about you Freddie?" Eli asked me and I froze.

"Yeah Freddie, we heard you get outside the door, you were fighting with someone and then there was silence. After probably ten minutes of silence there were two loud smacks and then you came in." Al continued and I swear, I was an ice cube.

"Well, you see, Carly and Gibby kinda dragged me and another friend along, but we're not together. I'm stuck with Sam, the short, hot- tempered, viscious, meat-loving, caring, curvascious, amazing-"

"You two really aren't together?" Eli asked, eyebrows raised. I looked back at him curiously.

"No, why?" I asked.

"You obviously love her." Al said, smiling. I gaped at him.

"I don't love Sam!" I exclaimed blushing. Eli smiled and leaned forward in his seat.

"Poor Freddie here is in an awful lot of denial." he said. "And why might that be?" he asked.

"I don't love her! And even if I did, she doesn't love me back." I said glumly.

"Hey Freddie, look on the bright side, you admitted that you lover her." Chris said.

"What? How?" I asked, gaping again.

"You said and I quote, "she doesn't love me back". Love you back?" he answered with a smirk.

"I-I-I w-well, I mean uh..." I searched for an answer or excuse but found none.

"Freddie, you love Sam." Eli said with a smile after laying a hand on my shoulder. I gasped.

"You're right." I said in shock.

"I'm always right." Eli replied while laying down in his bed.

"I'm in love with Sam Puckett." I repeated. Well, shit.

**_Sorry this is so short! It's really more of a filler. Sam has a similar event next chapter, but dont think its the same, I like to shake things up ;) Review!_**


	8. What was so funny?

**_Whew that was a lot faster. Still awhile, but faster. Just so you know, I have a plan for these early realizations of love, don't worry! This is a bit random, mostly because it's about 1 am and I get weirder when I'm sleepy. Kind of a funny chapter. Idk... anyway! enjoy!_**

I woke up the next morning, basically dead. I was so damn tired! I got to bed at about 12:30 last night and they woke me up at six. That is way too early for momma!

I sighed as I got up from my bed. I stretched and yawned.

"SAM!" Carly suddenly yelled. I jumped, then looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Oh, you're up." She said in a normal voice. I stood up and began brushing my hair with the other girls there. They continued talking about whatever.

"I'm dating Eli, the... gothic guy. He is such a demon." this girl with honey colored hair said with a smile as she curled her hair.

"That's great Clare." Carly said politely.

"I'm dating Al, the tall, handsome one. He's so... amazing." a short girl with long black hair said in a dreamy voice as she braided her hair.

"I'm dating Gibby, the shirtless one. He's-" Carly began.

"A mermaid." I cut in as I, also, curled my hair. I was just touching up the curls. All the girls looked at me for a moment and I could feel the embarrassment start to fill my stomach. That is, until the burst out laughing.

"That's great!" the raven haired chick said between laughs.

"Mei, are you crying?" Karla asked also between laughs.

"I think so!" she said, causing me to start laughing as well. Carly was the only one with a straight face, but was just about to crack.

"Why are we all laughing?" Clare asked, doubled over in laughter. I tried to answer but just ended up laughing more, finally breaking through to Carly.

All of us laughed hysterically for a few more minutes, and it soon began dying down.

"Oh my God." Mei said, wiping her eyes.

"Whew, what was so funny anyway?" Karla asked.

"I don't even know." I replied smiling.

"Whatever it was, it was pretty damn funny!" Clare said, returning to her makeup.

"You can say that again." Mei said, also doing her makeup. I began mine as well.

"As I was saying, Gibby is the sun to my life." Carly said, already done with everything.

"I know Carly." I said smiling. I have to say, I don't approve of the relationship, but I loved hwo sure she was.

"What about you, Sam?" Mei innocently asked, and boy am I glad that I had taken the eye liner away from my face, because I flinched so badly that I would've poked my eye out!

"Yeah Sam, who're you with?" Clare repeated.

"I'm here with Freddie, but we're not together. Carly and Gibby forced us to come. So, I'm stuck with the nubbiest nub with the most beautiful, warm eyes I have ever seen in my life. And he has the most amazing arms-" I stopped short. What the fuck was I saying?

"You reeaally aren't together?" Clare asked suspiciously, dragging out the word 'really'.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, my face burning.

"You're obviously in love with him though." Karla said quietly. I gaped at her in return.

"That's what I've been thinking for years!" Carly exclaimed suddenly and I turned and gaped at her. Years?

"I don't love Freddork!" I shouted and Mei tsked.

"Well, it seems that our poor Sammy has quite the case of denial." she said, smirking.

I thought about all that Freddie and I had been through. From our first kiss, all the fights, all the physical fights, our eye conversations, him helping me get over Frothy's death, our second kiss, to our most recent third kiss. Oh my God.

"I do love him." I said absently. I snapped back to reality when my ears nearly started bleeding from all the squealing. I covered my ears.

"Shut up!" I yelled and the squealing grew quieter. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"SHIT!" I suddenly yelled.

"What?" all the girls asked at the same time.

"I'm in love with the last boy on earth to ever love me." I explained sadly.

"Oh Sam, it'll be o-"

"BREAKFAST, LADIES!" four different low voices called out from behind the door.

"FOOD!" I yelled, rushing out of the room, just to run right into the chest of none other than Freddie. Dammit.

_**Still kinda short... more of a filler than anything else. I think I'm going to try to end every chapter with a curse word! It'll make it seem more T. Oh! Many of you noticed the Eclare in my story, and just so you know where the other 2 couples come from, Al and Mei are from the anime: Fullmetal Alchemist. And Chris and Karla are my neighbors ^-^. So that's that. Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously...? iStillDon'tOwnIt**_


	9. Nyeh

**_Wooh! That was much faster! Even though this is a small chapter... sorry. I felt like I needed to update before finals started, so I made a little filler. Please enjoy anyway! Oh and listen to the totally Seddie song She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon, which is mentioned in this chapter!_**

I woke up the next morning, well, I woke up later that morning to the sound of the guys getting ready.

"Lookie here! Freddie boy is finally up!" Eli called while putting chains on his pants. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Nyeh." I moaned standing and putting a clean button up shirt. It was plain red, no stripes. Sam hates stripes you know. I put on my jeans next. They were just a simple pair of black jeans. I grabbed my i-pod and turned to my favorite song.

"Hey Fred, what you got there?" Eli asked plopping down next to me.

"Just my i-pod, mind if I listen to some music?" I asked everybody. All answers were an okay. Just before I pressed play, I was interrupted.

"What song Freddie?" Chris asked, looking over my shoulder.

"She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon." I answered.

"Oh I was expecting more of a... never mind." Al said with a smirk. He was all smartly dressed in a simple button up (like mine) and some khakis. The cool thing about his shirt was that his sleeves were cut off to mid-upper arm.

I chuckled at his obvious tease at me and turned on my song.

"Freddie, doesn't this sound like you and Sam?" Gibby asked suddenly. My eyes widened and I listened closer to the lyrics.

_"I love her half to death, but she's killing me. So I went out and bought her roses, she complained about the thorns, I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for." _Nick _**(A/N Nick is the lead singer of A Rocket to the Moon) **_sang.

"Dear Lord, how long have I loved her? This has been my favorite song for years and it perfectly describes us!" I exclaimed, causing all the guys to laugh.

"Whatever Fred, we better go get our ladies." Eli said, still laughing slightly, as he passed by me while patting my on the shoulder.

"Yeah our ladies." Chris repeated winking at me. I rolled my eyes and followed all the guys across the hall.

"BREAKFAST, LADIES!" the four of them yelled. I just stood off to the side a little bit.

"FOOD!" I heard Sam yell from inside, along with the rapid approach of foot steps. She suddenly came bursting through the door wearing her pajamas still. Now, that wouldn't be too bad if her pajamas weren't made up of the shortest shorts known to man and the deepest cut tank top that's lined with lace. I was only pulled out of my trance when I felt something that felt like a train run into my chest. I didn't recoil, Sam might see, so I just looked down to see what it was. Of course, it just had to be Sam. Shoot.

**_Maybe curse endings aren't such a great idea... yeah. So aren't I evil! :D mwahahaha! You thought this was gonna be the aftermath of the run into! But nooooo! Anyway, sorry bout that. That chapter is gonna be longer and I don't have time right now. So yeah, review pwease? :D _**


	10. Short

**_Whew! Have fun with this chapter! 2,481 words of pure Seddie! Took me quite sometime, but hey, you're worth it! Enjoy!_**

Carly POV

This has to be the most exciting, suspenseful, and funniest thing that has ever happened! Sam just literally ran into Freddie's chest about two minutes after she admitted she likes him! I, along with Karla, Mei, Clare and the boys, am watching in silence as Sam and Freddie just stare blushing into each other's eyes. I wait for them to sy something, anything! Then it clicks.

"You guys are having one of those silent conversations aren't you!" I yelled, making everyone look at me.

"Uuuhhh..." Sam and Freddie say together, Sam still pressed against his chest. Sam looks at Freddie with an almost apologetic look, much like the one from the night before, then pushed him back. It was a gentler push than usual, but still left Freddie shell shocked. But that didn't last long.

"Sam!" he yelled as she smiled genuinely.

"Yees?" she replied in a singsong tone.

"You just pushed me!" he yelled.

"That I did Fredward, that I did." she answered, her smile growing wider.

"Well?" Freddie said, sounding rather frustrated.

"I'm sorry Freddie..." Sam said, lying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sam." Freddie said smiling triumphantly.

"... Sorry that you're so weak!" Sam called before jumping away from Freddie. "Well people, let's go! I wanna some food!" she yelled dancing her way down the hall. All of us laughed a little, even Freddie, who shook off the incident easily.

"Well c'mon! We gotta get there before Sam eats us! Vamanos!" Freddie called out, dancing over to Sam. Sigh, why is it so obvious to us but so oblivious to them that they love each other?

Sam's POV

"HUUUUUUNGRYYYYYYYYY!" I whined while sitting outside the dining hall. I leaned on Freddie and groaned more.

"Sam I know that you're hungry, what do you want me to do about it?" Freddie asked me, sounding exasperated.

"Fix it!" I answer, putting all of my weight on him.

"I can't!" he yelled. "And get offa me!" he said pushing me off. I sat up and glared at him.

"You are the one that said there was dinner." I said with venom in my voice.

"That wasn't me! I stayed quiet!" he answered. I sighed heavily and leaned on him again.

"You be useless Benson." I said with another sigh.

"You be lazy Puckett." he countered. Oh, this means war.

"You be a nub."

"You be a bottomless pit."

"You be ugly."

"I be better looking than you."

"Not even close Freddifer."

"Oh yeah, I bet that-"

"You guys are so funny together!" Clare cut in quickly. I sat up slightly, but not completely off Freddie.

"How so St. Clare?" I asked, smirking at her nickname. She gently glared at me, but being the saint she was, it wasn't a bad glare.

"You can't stop touching each other, but are always ragging on each other at the same time." she answered, making me blush a little.

"It's quite amusing to watch really." Mei agreed, making me blush more. I sat up and scootched away from Freddie a little bit. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want him or the other guys to get any ideas.

"Now look what you did Clare, you ruined a perfectly good moment. Maybe your not much of a saint." Eli (I'm assuming from Clare's description of her 'gothic' boyfriend, well that, and he put his arm around her shoulders) said.

"You too Mei, but I actually expected it from you." Al said, kissing Mei's cheek, making her blush brightly. I laughed slightly, then the doors to the dining hall suddenly opened.

"Well, this moment has been wonderfully touching, but I believe that it is time for-" Chris started, but I just had to cut in.

"Food!" I yelled, rushing into the place. But I didn't get very far, because I soon saw a nightmare infront of me.

"Oh boy." Freddie mumbled from behind me when he saw how the tables were set up. They were like cafe tables and were set up for two to a table. I heard squeals of delight from behind Freddie and me, while I just stood frozen. Did you know that your heart can beat really super fast? Well I didn't until that moment.

_**(Usually I would end it there :D , but I promised a loong chapter! so we continue!)**_

Freddie's POV

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

"These are the best pancakes ever!" I exclaimed, shoveling more into my mouth.

"I know! This syrup is amazing!" Sam said, mirroring me. I soon ran out of pancakes, sadly, but I took the time to bug Sam, who still had pancakes (she had stolen some of mine).

"Shouldn't you be acting more lady like around me?" I asked smirking.

"Why the hell would I do that?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Maybe because you love me." I said smirking wider. She spit her food out, luckily I expected that and moved out of the way. I laughed at her expression, and for a moment thought about confessing to her.

"Don't worry Sammy, I-"

"Is everything okay over here?" and overly cheerful girl asked. Damn. I was so close! Gah!

I glared down at the table and grumbled a "it was till you got here".

"We want more pancakes." Sam bluntly answered, recovering from what I had said at the sound of food.

"Be right out with that." the chick answered with a smile before leaving.

"What were saying Fredpancakes?" she asked while sipping her drink. Who knew Sam loved caramel frappichinos? It only matters to me because that's my favorite drink too.

"Nothing I just- wait. Fredpancakes?" I asked.

"Yeah, your name is Fredward and you like pancakes. Fredpancakes." she answered a little hesitantly, like she meant something else too.

"Oh, okay then. I actually like that nickname." I said shrugging.

"Well then I know what not to call you." she said smirking.

"Aw c'mon Sam-"

"All couples, it is time to go to Kachina for the first activity!" Zoey called through a bull horn.

"Let's go." Sam said, standing up.

"But we didn't get our pancakes!" I whined making San chuckle and smile.

"No, but I wanna get there before the others do." she said.

"Fine." I grumbled, also standing.

Sam and I walked in a comfortable silence to Kachina, then sat down and waited for the other couples.

Zoey POV

I walked into Kachina about fifteen minutes later and happily looked at all of the couples there. I walked onto the stage and took the mic.

"Hey guys, are you all ready for our first activity?" I said with as much energy as I could manage. I was still soooo tired.

"Yeah." all but two of them answered. It was odd, the two that didn't answer seemed to be the closest couple there. It was the blond, who was still in her pj's, and the brunette that I had found in the pool last night. Weird.

"Okay so make two lines, boys on one side, girl's on the other." I instructed and they promptly followed.

"Good good. Now I want you boys to put on these lovely blindfolds!" I said handing out some, ready for this... blindfolds! After the boys put on the blindfolds, I mixed the girls up.

"Good, so the object of the game is for the boys to feel the girls' hair and choose the hair that matches their girlfriend, understand?"

"Yep." all of the boys answered.

"Okay so we'll go-"

"I'M HERE!" Lola yelled, sprinting into Kachina, also still dressed in her pj's. I can't really say much, I'm still in my jammies too.

"You can finish up then Lola." I said smiling at her. She glared back a little but spoke anyway.

"Okay, so we'll go one at a time with the boys. Who wants to start?" she asked, sounding a little breathless. A boy with black hair raised his hand first. "Okay then, c'mere Eli." How did Lola already know everybody?

I lead Eli to the different girls and he gently felt each of their hair.

"Now then, at the end, you will guess a girl, one, two, three, four, or five. They are already standing in numerical order, so there shouldn't be any confusion." I explained quickly. All the boys nodded.

After Eli, the rest of the boys took their turns and it was soon guessing time.

"Eli, you went first, you guess first." Lola said and Eli nodded.

"I guess girl number three as being my girl." he said and shook my head.

"Nope, sorry." I said, moving onto the next guy, Al apparently.

"I'm guessing number one?" he asked.

"Sorry wrong again." Next was Chris.

"Number four?" he asked.

"Noooope." Lola replied, popping her p.

"Number five?" Gibby asked.

"Not quite." I answered. I really thought they would be better at this...

"Last one Freddie." Lola said, sounding a little hopeful.

"Number two." he stated, not asked. I nodded with a huge smile.

"That's right!" I called out. For some reason, everybody except for Freddie and Sam started laughing. I laughed fakely with them.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" I asked Lola in a hushed tone. She shrugged and then went over to Carly. They shared a few whispers and then Lola started laughing! She skipped back to me.

"Sam and Freddie like each other but won't tell! They're not together!" she whispered and I laughed as well. How ironic for the only non-couple here to be the only ones to get it right! I looked over at their blushing faces and held back more laughter.

"Okay okay, guys take off your blind folds and girl's put them on." I said after catching my breath. They did as I said and were soon just standing there.

"Now this is just like the other game, but this time, the girl's will be feeling the guys' arms and guessing which is their boyfriend." Lola explained and everyone nodded. I put the boys in order and then the game began!

Sam POV

I waited paciently for my turn. I cannot believe that Freddie got me right, I mean, sure he did my hair for prom (Carly had been sick), but I didn't know he knew what my hair felt like. I was actually really flattered.

"Sam, it's your turn." Lola said, leading me somewhere, I'm guessing to the guys.

I felt guy number one's arm. Hm, not really flabby but not all that toned. Guy number two had squishier arms and number three had the squishiest. I went on to number four and dayum! He had some nice arms. Maybe that was Freddie... but that didn't exactly feel right. I finally went onto number five and- Freddie! I could tell his arms anywhere! He had the best arms ever, they were firm and big and just amazing.

I smiled and was led back to my spot.

Freddie's POV

She's smiling. Why is she smiling? I don't understand! She must be planning something, I just know it...

"Does everyone have their guess?" Zoey asked. Everyone but Sam nodded. Why didn't she nod? She knew my arms better then anyone! She is the one I work out for!

"Number five is Freddie." Sam announced and I gaped. Well, then...

"Uh, that's correct." Lola said in shock.

"I know it is." Sam said, taking her blind fold off. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to wait for lunch."

"Uh, I'll go with you." I said, pulling my sleeve back down and following Sam.

We walked all the way to the cafeteria, then I sat by the door.

"So Sam, how did you know five was me?" I asked, genuinely curious. She shrugged and sat next to me, rather close I might add.

"I don't really know, I guess all those arm wrestling contests got to me." she said, smiling slightly. I nodded and smiled. I then realized exactly how close she was. Her knee was touching mine and I got the over whelming feeling that I wanted to put my arm around her. Well that and arousal. I mean, what?

"LUUUUUUUUUNCH!" a fat lady called and we went in for lunch. It was set up pretty much the same, but now there was pizza and soda waiting. We took our seats and began eating, when Sam asked the one question I was really hoping she wouldn't.

"How did you know that my hair was mine?" she asked suddenly, making me choke.

"U-uhhh I just kinda knew from the texture and the smell." I answered nervously.

"How though?" ... Dammit Sam.

"I-It must've been from doing your hair for prom." I delivered the excuse poorly. I knew her hair from all the times she fell asleep on my lap and on my lap... on my chest.

"Hm.. okay..." she nodded. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"So, you wanna go swimming after lunch?" I asked.

"Don't you have to wait forty-five minutes after eating, Frederly?" she asked smirking. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you will." I said, mumbling the last part. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would like to go swimming." I smiled at her answer and before we knew it, we were finished. We wemt to our rooms and changed, which took all of a half hour. We then met outside the pool. I sat down to wait another fifteen minutes, but Sam was about to get in in her... Dear lord.. her bright red bikini with gold stone type things. She had a beautiful porcelin legs, a flat stomach, and, oh sweet baby Jesus, a belly button piercing. _**(Wanna see exactly what Sam's wearing? Check my profile!)**_ I probably would have moaned, but then I say her diving in.

"Sam! Wait!" I yelled, just as she swam back up.

"What dorkus?" she asked, wiping the water from her eyes.

"Sam, you'll get a cramp!" I exclaimed.

"Please, I get those all the time. And let me tell you, that time already passed this month." she said, rolling her eyes and swimming around.

"Okay, ew." I said, then went back to what I was doing. "Sam, you need to be careful, you're pretty short-". Ah shit!

"What did you say NUB?" she yelled. I cringed at her rage. Okay, note: never ever ever ever ever EVER! call Sam short.

"S-sorry S-Sam." I stuttered.

"First you get a boner then you call me short! What the hell Benson?" She yelled, climbing out the pool and grabbing her towel and blue sunglasses.

"Sam I didn't mean it! I swear!" I called after her storming away body.

"Freddie yes you did!" she yelled back. Then she was gone, and I would never be able to find her.

And I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Not at dinner, not at free time, not again that night.

Wow Freddie, way to mess up. You dumb ass.

**_Whoooo! I guess I'm gonna alternate between the endings. Please review 'cause I put so much into this!_**


	11. SORRY!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

So, I am so so so so so so so so so so times infinity sorry that I haven't been updating! I got super duper sick and was in the hospital for the longest time! I'm all better now, except that I have writers block . I had my whole story planned out, but the time I spent in the hospital made me forget everything! So, sorry again and please don't hate me!


End file.
